Chapter 1 of Main Story
Main Series - Rings Of Halo - Chapter 1 Narrator House And School Finished A Black-Blue haired boy, around 17-Years-old, walks in a bedroom where a Purple haired girl was sleeping. “Violet! Wake up! We have school you know!” He shouts, in a harsh, unfriendly voice. “Alright, Xenon. I’ll be down in a bit,” The Purple haired girl said politely. She then gets out of her bed and walks off to a wardrobe and then to what seems to be a bathroom. She comes out 30 minutes later to here the scream of what sounds to be possibly her mother. ”Violet! Get down here this instant! You will get your precious brother late for school!” Screamed the Mother, in an annoyed tone. “Yes mother,” rolling her eyes. They eat until a little girl with Light Blue hair walked up to the table. “Oh hello there little Aurora!“ Said the Purple haired girl. ”Ugh, what does she want?” Asked the rude Blue-Haired boy, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be rude, Xenon!” ”Don’t yell at your brother, Violet!” “But he-“ ”No buts, go to school! Off you all go! Aurora, don’t bother your brother,” the mother snapped. ”M-mom, Aurora didn’t get any food yet!” Violet stuttered. “Oh well, she shouldn’t have taken so long to get ready,” replied the annoyed mother. Aurora whimpers. ”Don’t worry, i’ll take something with me to eat.” Violet whispers to Aurora. Aurora shows a small smile before it fades back. ”Let‘s go, losers!” Snaps Xenon. ”Right..” ”Okie big brother!” ”Don’t call me that, Aurora.” ”Oh.. okie.” They walk off to a large school where many friendly people await them. A Light Blue haired girl, Black-Magenta haired girl, and a Pastel Pink haired girl walk up to Violet. A Brown haired boy and a Blonde with a Red streak haired boy wave Xenon over. And a White haired girl and a Dark Red haired boy come up to Aurora. Violet and her friends talk with no disruption. Aurora, on the other hand, deals with bullies on her way into the Middle school. “Hey freaks!” Shouts an unpleasant looking boy a couple meters away, with some friends behind him. ”Uh.. hi?” Squeaks Aurora. He walks up closer to Aurora and her friends. The two friends huddle behind Aurora, obviously scared of him. Though it seems Aurora has no clue who he is. “Short blue girl, do you know who I am?” He says, clearly confused as to why she isn’t frightened. ”Uh, not really no. I’m Aurora though! What’s your name?” She says innocently. The boys laughs. He then says, “Are you kidding me? The name’s Blake. You seem like someone I could.. be friends with.” ”Really! Me and my friends would love to be your friends!” She says, full of excitement. Her two friends cower in fear by the sound of being Blakes friends. ”Uh, see kid, your friends won’t be our friends.” He says trying to talk with the nicest voice he can pull off. “Why not?” She asks, clearly still having no clue what is happening. ”You two, leave!” He shouts. They run off immediately. ”You see, they don’t really like you.” ”What do you mean?” ”They just use you. If they had a chance, they’d leave you in the dust. That’s why I don’t want to be associated with losers like them. If you join us, you wouldn’t be used. Got it?” Aurora nods, falling for his manipulation. Blake turns to his gang behind him. ”We’ve got ourselves a new member.” He says, amused. ”But before you start..” says a girl with dark red hair, “we need to change up what you wear. It’s a little too.. ‘Shiny’ for my liking. Wear more dark clothes. It would fit way better than that, plus, we all match that way.” ”Oh, well.. If you say so!” of Chapter 1 Link back to the Main Page Link to next Chapter Category:Main Story